Are you lonesome tonight? (JJBek)
by Fredua
Summary: Otabek Altin se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Canadá. Hacía exactamente un mes él y Jean habían dado por finalizada su relación. No dejaba de cuestionarse si el canadiense lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía en este momento.


_**Summary:** _ Otabek Altin se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Canadá. Hacía exactamente un mes él y Jean habían dado por finalizada su relación. No dejaba de cuestionarse si el canadiense lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía en este momento.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : El dibujo de la portada ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Are you lonesome tonight?,_

 _Do you miss me tonight?,_

 _Are you sorry we drifted apart?..._

Otabek Altin se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Canadá. Hacía exactamente un mes él y Jean habían dado por finalizada su relación. No dejaba de cuestionarse si el canadiense lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía en este momento. Aún no entendía el porqué de su rompimiento, repetía mentalmente el momento exacto en el cual JJ le decía que eso ya no estaba funcionando. No podía evitar sentir un vacío en el pecho cada vez que recordaba la cara del canadiense al pronunciar esas palabras "Debemos terminar Otabek".

 _Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day,_

 _When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?_

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos notó como su celular vibraba, al revisar sus notificaciones vio una mención en Twitter de una fan... era el dibujo de un foto que él y Jean se habían tomado luego del 4CC de ese año. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar ese día, se encontraban en Estados Unidos y habían decidido hacer un picnic en un parque luego de las competencias ya que al otro debían regresar a Canadá.

—Vamos a sacarnos una foto Beka—pidió el mayor mientras tomaba su teléfono e intentaba buscar un ángulo en donde el sol no les dé de lleno en los ojos.

—Sabes que detesto las fotos cariño—respondió el kazajo abrazando por detrás al mayor y depositando un beso en su mejilla para luego colocar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno—pero como siempre cederé a los encantos de Jean Jacques Leroy—.

Al separarse, el mayor se volteó rápidamente y unió sus labios en un suave beso. Otabek aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto tan repentinas de su novio, pero siempre sentía un leve cosquilleo cuando sucedían.

¿Acaso el canadiense no recordaba todo eso? ¿Sufriría en silencio como él todas las noches? Cada día que pasaba el kazajo volvía a hacerse esas preguntas, y en un mes no pudo encontrar respuesta.

 _Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

 _Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

 _Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

 _Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Salió del aeropuerto cargando su maleta, la misma en donde había empacado todas sus cosas luego de que Jean lo dejase. Rememoró el momento en el cual, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigía al ropero y tomaba toda su ropa y la arrojaba a esa asquerosa maleta. Jean se encontraba en la puerta observándolo con el rostro lleno de tristeza ¿Si se sentía tan miserable como él por qué lo dejaba ir así? Echó un último vistazo a la habitación que habían compartido por meses, tomó su chaqueta de cuero que siempre dejaba sobre la silla y sin mirar atrás abandonó el lugar.

Otabek quería volver a pisar la entrada del departamento otra vez como cuando se mudaron allí juntos. Necesitaba besar al mayor en el marco de la puerta mientras su vecina se reía de lo infantiles que se veían. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien en volver allí, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _I wonder if you're lonesome tonight_

 _You know someone said that the world's a stage_

 _And each must play a part._

 _Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart._

 _Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance_

 _You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue_

El kazajo se desvió del camino y fue hasta la pista en donde se habían conocido. La primera vez que vio al mayor vino a su mente: un joven Jean de diecisiete años se acercó rápidamente a él luego de que su coach lo presentase al resto del equipo. Otabek se sintió mareado frente a tanta belleza: era claramente más alto que el, con un rostro bellísimo y lleno de alegría. Al verlo a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el brillo lleno de bondad que emanaban le recordaron a casa, lo hicieron sentir seguro.

Al poco tiempo se había enamorado perdidamente de él, ambos se habían convertido en una de las parejas más extrañas del mundo del patinaje, tan distintos e iguales a la vez. Adoraba pasar tiempo con el canadiense y su familia, lo habían recibido con uno más y se sentía lleno de felicidad. A veces viajaba a visitar a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña, y Jean siempre estaba a su lado haciendo el viaje más divertido con sus tonterías.

 _Then came act two,_

 _You seemed to change and you acted strange_

 _And why I'll never know._

 _Honey, you lied when you said you loved me_

 _And I had no cause to doubt you._

 _But I'd rather go on hearing your lies_

 _Than go on living without you._

Dos años después el kazajo recibió la oferta de volver a casa, de volver con su familia. Observó el piso que era su hogar, pensó en sus amigos, pensó en Jean... y sin dudarlo rechazó la oferta. Seguiría entrenando en Canadá, su familia lo entendía perfectamente y él no tendría que renunciar a su novio, pero de nada servía si su novio renunciaba a él.

Ese mismo día el canadiense le dijo que ya no podían estar juntos, que la relación ya se había agotado y que él necesitaba su propio espacio, que estaría mejor en casa con su familia. Por primera vez en años Otabek se permitió llorar. Lloró frente a la única persona que amó y hasta el día de hoy sigue amando. Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque todo fue en vano. Quería creer que todo era una mentira, que no real. No creía poder vivir sin los pies fríos de Jean congelando los suyos por la mañana, sin las cenas que siempre arruinaban por quedarse acostados en el sofá besándose hasta perder la noción del tiempo, o sin las prácticas llenas de risas que terminaban por contagiar a todo el equipo.

 _Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there_

 _With emptiness all around_

 _And if you won't come back to me_

 _Then make them bring the curtain down._

Cuando llegó al departamento corrió hasta la puerta, un viejo vecino que lo reconoció lo dejó entrar sin problemas. Pasó de largo por el ascensor, seguramente seguía en reparación, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el piso en donde vivía con Jean.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera y la golpeó suavemente, tenía miedo de que alguien más este ahí con JJ, que alguien esté recibiendo el amor que él antes gozaba. Sin embargo nadie salió, ni siquiera el mismo Leroy.

Comenzó a impacientarse y gritó el nombre del mayor, pero el silencio reinaba en el frío pasillo. Pateó la pared con decepción haciendo que parte de la pintura café se cayera luego del impacto.

—Jean salió muy temprano ayer con una maleta, creo que se iba de viaje—comunicó su antigua vecina con una mueca de compasión en el rostro—podes quedarte conmigo si no tenes a donde ir—al no recibir respuesta volteó y se dirigió a su departamento otra vez—Lo lamento Beka— le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Yo también lo lamento— susurró el kazajo mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos. Sentía como el mundo se derrumbaba frente a él. No había podido recuperar a Jean y estaba solo... otra vez volvía a sentir la soledad que lo destrozaba apenas había llegado a Canadá años atrás. Sintió su corazón romperse y volvió a llorar, por Jean, por él, y por todo lo que lograron ser. Observó ese pasillo por última vez, imaginaba a su amado corriendo hacia él con su capuchino en la mano y las mejillas rojas producto del frío invierno mientras que él sostenía los bolsos con las prendas para las prácticas.

Miró la hora en su celular y se levantó, quizás podía conseguir un boleto para esta noche y volver junto a su familia en Kazajistán. Al parecer Jean no se sentía tan solo como el creía...

 _Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

 _Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Lo que Otabek no sabía, es que frente a su casa, un cansado JJ se encontraba golpeando la puerta frenéticamente suplicándole que por favor salga a hablar con él, que había sido un idiota y solo quería evitar ser la persona que lo aleje de la familia y la tierra que tanto amaba.

* * *

 **No quedó como esperaba, pero tenía que publicarlo.**


End file.
